<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee stains on your fingertips (and under my skin) by gogobokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767639">coffee stains on your fingertips (and under my skin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogobokuto/pseuds/gogobokuto'>gogobokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#atsukage deserves better, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, Finally, M/M, and tsukishima its only hinted, atsukage, but i adore bokuto who doesn’t??, in a few hours we’re going to watch our inarizaki boys!!!!, shouyou and samu have barely a line i’m sorry, that my user don’t fools you i only write atsukage, they’re dumb but what's new, writing atsukage to celebrate hq s4 new ch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogobokuto/pseuds/gogobokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>where tobio could not be more oblivious.</em>
</p><p>coffeeshop!au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee stains on your fingertips (and under my skin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>so many people like to pretend they are different; they think that asking for two shots of vanilla in their lattes or a substitute of soy milk will make them more of themselves. even if they ask for different amounts of sugar in their coffee, everyone’s still searching for a way to distract their tongues and souls without completely losing their minds.</p><p> </p><p>it works like this: people come to coffee shops for warmth and reassurance on cold cloudy days, but when the sky gleams cerulean and the sun smiles they go for sweetness more easily found in smoothies. and so tobio wonders who could possibly need comforting on such a beautiful day as this.</p><p> </p><p>he has been working in this coffee shop alongside his friend, hinata shouyou, for long enough to recognize the general reasons why people come here.</p><p> </p><p>those who are relatively well off are often here to take pictures of their drinks and find satisfaction in the number of likes they get on their posts, or the older ones relish the bitter aftertaste that resonates so well with the business reports they have to read. there are those who come for the nice playlist tsukishima sets in everyday that loops through the cheap speakers and the sunlight shining through the windows when it’s here, thinking that they can concentrate better in a place like this.</p><p> </p><p>but tobio sees someone come here for a reason he hasn’t seen before.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“uh hey,” the next customer steps forward in the line and squints at the board above tobio's head, tapping his chin as he tries to decide. the afternoon sun is at just the right angle to glint off the other guy’s really pretty brown eyes and form a little halo around his golden locks. tobio wonders if he’s planned it. there has to be a reason he’s come in everyday for three weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>there are a couple more reasons why he’d want to just keep watching the guy but he notices the other customers in the line and resolves to at least maintain some kind of professionalism. biting his lip, he straightens up and starts inputting the guy’s order into the register, “it’s going to be a medium skinny mocha right?”</p><p> </p><p>the man starts, eyes torn away from the board and levelling with tobio’s with something like embarrassment in them, “uh yeah, please.” and then he coughs awkwardly, cheeks going a light pink under his ivory skin.</p><p> </p><p>tobio hides his smile by turning to the side, letting his ebony hair fall over his face and grabs a cup and the black marker, scribbling the order on it and then “name?”</p><p> </p><p>“shouldn’t you know it by now?.”</p><p> </p><p>tobio looks up at the teasing tone and the other guy looks away hastily, fumbling in his back pocket for his wallet, babbling “um, i mean you said that you knew my coffee order because of um…so i figured that– oh god…”</p><p> </p><p>he’s dropped his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>tobio could almost stirred a laugh if the other man didn’t look so anxious. he tucks his long dark hair behind his ear and reads out loud as he writes, “atsumu” on the cup.</p><p> </p><p>as an afterthought, he scrawls a wonky little smiley face after it.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s just formalities,” he shrugs in a way that he hopes <em>looks cool</em>, “but really, you should stop doing this, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“doing what?,” atsumu's face contorts into confusion and it’s somewhat annoying that it’s still just as cute as when he’s embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“coming in and hoping for another free shot of coffee,” tobio says distractedly as he writes the order down on a ticket and slides it over to shouyou, “i mean, i know i gave one to you the first time you came in but–“</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not here for that.” atsumu's tone sounds genuinely taken aback and tobio raises an eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>“well it’s not a big deal, i mean business is business but i figured i should let you know in case–“</p><p> </p><p>“here,” atsumu digs out ten dollars and puts it on the counter before shoving his wallet back in his pocket carelessly, “i promise i’m not here for any free things. i just–”</p><p> </p><p>“he’s here for you.” the gray-haired boy behind atsumu sing-songs and tobio didn't notice before that there was someone besides the blonde. actually, they have the same features, <em>are they twins?</em> the guy taps atsumu on the shoulder, tutting, “dude, just give him your number already.”</p><p> </p><p>his brain have finally catch up to the words of the gray-haired guy. tobio’s jaw might have fallen open at that point.</p><p> </p><p>seeing the situation, shouyou quickly moves him out of the way and takes the ten dollars, putting it in the till, “that’s five ninety change–”</p><p> </p><p>“keep it.” atsumu looks straight at tobio and licks his lips nervously before he ducks his head and walks straight over to the pickup counter.</p><p> </p><p>“wait, did i hear that wrong or did he just say he was here for me?.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh yeah! totally!,” shouyou writes down orders, takes names and changes money rapidly, gradually dwindling the line to nothing, “how have you not noticed? i mean, our coffee’s pretty good but it was pretty obvious he was after more than just his mocha.”</p><p> </p><p>tobio shrugs helplessly, “i…just didn’t really expect it.” he’d have thought someone as beautiful as atsumu was way out of his league.</p><p> </p><p>shouyou scoffs and claps him on the back, “well you’re lucky osamu was there. i don’t know how long you two would have gone on for otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“probably another five months.” the boy from earlier –osamu it must be– calls out from a table nearby, winking. it most likely that him and atsumu are twins. although tobio has his suspicions, but is certain they're definitely related. </p><p> </p><p>tobio opens his mouth to protest but then atsumu slides right in front of him, this time with his cup of coffee in his hand. shouyou discretely sneaks away to help tsukishima with the rest of the coffee orders, leaving tobio all alone. </p><p> </p><p>before he can say anything, atsumu takes a deep breath and starts talking, “okay, so i should have maybe said this from the beginning but i think you’re really cute and i was wondering if i could give you my number and we could maybe go out sometime? on a date?.”</p><p> </p><p>tobio nods once and it’s his turn for his cheeks to turn bright pink with his ears joining in on the action too, “uh, yeah. that would be awesome.” a thought strikes him, “wait, on one condition though.”</p><p> </p><p>“what?”</p><p> </p><p>“please, no coffee shops.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>